In control of Minecraft
by Tyler576558
Summary: Rodrick hall loves Minecraft. Alot. He also likes to code. When something goes completely wrong in his coding, he gets closer to his favorite game than anyone could ever get.


**In control of Minecraft.**

Prologue:

I was addicted to Minecraft. When I say addicted, you probably assume without hesitation that I mean I play it a lot. No, a lot can't describe my love for Minecraft. Being an anti-social freak? Well, that's basically a perfect description. I play in my room. Well, I guess you wouldn't call it a room if you saw it. More like a trash dump. Guess you could say I'm not necessarily tidy either. So I sit in my 'room' and play Minecraft all day. Do I sound like an Anti-social yet? Nothing else matters to me except Minecraft. I love it with a strong passion. I thought I knew everything a human being could possibly know about Minecraft. I was wrong. I found something out that no one could ever know. It could ruin Minecraft forever.

Chapter 1: I was playing on the same server that I always play on; KarnKraft. With such a dinky name it name it doesn't sound like such an amazing! And wow! Server, but I always play on it every day. I own the server. My last name is Karn. Rodrick Karn. I made the server so I could manage my own economy and tyrannical government. Whatever I said went, as I was the owner of the entire server. The power was amazing. Being in control of 3 peoples' game was fun. Yea, you heard right, only 3 people. We've talked so much over the past who knows how long that I know them like the back of my hand, or in my case, Minecraft. They come on the server every night at 7:00. I'm always on when they get on. I'm online all day. One day, a couple hours before my 3 friends (My only friends) got on, I had an amazing idea. An idea so brilliant and devilish it made me cackle with evil laughter (on the inside.) I planned to mess up their games real good. All I needed was time, and lots of lines of code.

After working on the code for a good hour I was finished. A computer genius like me doesn't need much time to make something brilliant. People ask why I flunked out of school since I was so smart. I just tell them that I don't care enough to be smart. I daydreamed about Minecraft all through my classes. When they finally kicked me out, I was ecstatic. I had the chance to play Minecraft all day. That's when my life when down the toilet. Anyway, I waited till 7:00 came. And, right on time as always, my friends got on, one at a time. I was so shaky and nervous that all my hard and tiring work would be for nothing. I had to find a good target to test my little friend on. I chose one of the shyest players in the server, XxAwesomedudexX. For such a bold name, he didn't talk much unless asked a question. I decided I might be able to get the best reaction out of him. I ran the script. The script log piled up with the completed actions. Everything was running smoothly. XxAwesomedudexX started to freak out. He put in chat: My screen is turning purple! Wtf help me! in that instant everything went wrong. The code had a major typo in it somewhere. I tried to stop the script but I couldn't. I was jamming my finger on the escape button. Nothing could stop what I had created. My computer screen started to turn white, and then started swirling purple, just like he said. That's a nether portal! I thought, horrified. I jumped out of my chair. I was freaking out. Beads of sweat were dripping off of my forehead. The screen started to swirl faster, and I could hear the woosh of a nether portal coming through my computer screen. It started to swirl faster, and the sound got so loud, I covered my ears. A hole started burning through my computer screen, and on the other side of the computer wasn't my bedroom wall. It was Minecraft. A hand reached out of the computer, grasping at the air blindly. A blocky, square hand. I **SCREAMED** louder than I ever had in my life. It was too late however, no one would be able to hear me again. The hand grabbed my by the arm and forcefully pulled me inside my computer.

Everything was purple as we were travelling through the nether portal. I tried asking the guy who pulled me in here why he had to pull me inside my computer. He didn't answer me. I asked where I was. He didn't answer that either. I eventually gave up and just focused on where I was. So i wouldn't freak out and kill everything, I made a list of the things I knew.  
>1. I'm in a nether portal going somewhere somehow<br>2. My name is Rodrick Karn  
>3. This guy's a jerk<br>4. Don't want to be here.

That was basically all I knew. I could start to see a bright light coming from the end of the tunnel, signaling our ride was almost over. The light got really, REALLY bright. I mean, blinding. I couldn't see anything very well in the tunnel, because it was almost pitch black. I guess when you've traveled in a weird dimension portal for an hour in pitch black, your eyes don't want to leave just yet but everything else wants to get out as fast as they can. After my eyes stop burning like the sun, I looked around and was Shocked. It was Minecraft, I was **INSIDE** Minecraft. I could see the cube-shaped blocks for miles around me. It looked exactly like the game. Beautiful. "I'm sorry, Rodrick, but I have to do this. A voice startled me. It was a girl's voice from behind me. I heard a loud whump and my head started to hurt. I was inside Minecraft, I thought to myself. I am in control.


End file.
